


In Which Josh Loves Niall

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh loves Niall. Niall loves Josh. Only that Josh is too blind to see that and then gets jealous when Niall wants him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Josh Loves Niall

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a Tumblr prompt, for smut, actually, but I didn't feel like it so that's what's come out of it.

Josh loved Niall. He loved how he loved to tell jokes and how he always was so hyper and active. He loved that he never really seemed to care yet he was such a sensitive caring person to his friends. He loved those dyed blonde hairs with that messy brown streaks and that sparkling blue eyes and that pale blue skin that would never see any tattoos because Niall didn't like tattoos for himself. Josh just loved everything about Niall, he did from the very first moment and he would probably never stop doing so.

There was a little problem though.

Because Niall damn Horan didn't know and even if he did, he would never love him back in that way. Josh and Niall were closer than anyone (well, probably except HarryandLouis, but this was a completely different story), they'd been best friends since they'd first met, but Niall was oblivious to the older boy's feelings. Josh, being the man he was, would never complain about that. He was already more than fine with Niall being always around him and Niall being his best friend, and he kind of knew that he couldn't risk more. He couldn't risk their wonderful friendship or even his job, for god's sake, just with telling Niall how he really felt.

It was hard sometimes, but Josh just gave his best to spend as much time as possible with Niall. He was around him basically all the time, especially when they were on tour, but even when they weren't. Niall and he were best friends; that was just how it was, and Josh was always there. Whenever Niall needed him or in general a friend, Josh would be there, smiling at the Irish boy and volunteering. Well, and most of the time Niall asked Josh first before he went to anybody else. And the younger boy always dragged him along.

That was why Josh was here in the first place. Niall had persuaded him to come with the boy clubbing to celebrate whatever Niall just felt like celebrating. Josh wasn't exactly in the mood to do so, but he loved Niall, and he just couldn't say no to him. So he was here now, sitting in a booth with just his best friend and long-time crush. They were there for over an hour already, and Niall was more than just a little tipsy. He had downed beer after beer, and now his cheeks were flushed and his gaze glassy. Josh only had a few beers, he didn't even really feel the alcohol buzzing in his veins, and that was probably why he wasn't exactly happy to be here.

"Joshiieee" Niall whined, practically sitting on Josh's lap even though they had enough space for the whole band. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing" Josh murmured. His fingers were firmly closed around the glass. He knew that if he let go of it, he would just grab Niall and pull him close to never let him go again. OK, so maybe he was a bit tipsy too.

Niall frowned at him. "Come on dance with me, that'll bring you up" He stood up, surprisingly safe on his feet, and pulled on Josh's arm.

Josh looked up at him. "I don't think that's a good idea" he muttered, pulling his arm out of Niall's grip. When they danced, Josh wouldn't be able to control himself. He just felt like tonight he would do mistakes. And he couldn't risk his friendship with Niall because of the crush he had. Well, because he was in love. But nevermind.

Niall didn't seem to feel like begging tonight, he just glared at his best friend, not used to Josh saying no. "Fine" he snapped. "Then sit here and drown in your moods, I'm going to have some fun tonight" And off he was. Josh sighed and sunk against the back of the booth again, his hand coming up to ruffle his hair in a devastated sigh. It actually really hurt him to deny Niall anything, even if it was just a fucking dance.

And god, how he would love to be out there with him. He wanted their bodies to move together in the rhythm of the song, their hearts beating together, their chests flush because of the crowdedness of the dancefloor. But he couldn't do that, for god's sake. Management had told them straight in the face only a few weeks earlier - no acting any more than bromance-y in public. Not that the boys cared that much but Josh wasn't the one to act against Modest!. Honestly, he had a job to lose there. A life. Because after all, being Niall's best friend had kind of made him famous as well. Or at least popular. Whatever. There's a fantag of him on Tumblr.

Josh watched Niall over the heads of all the other clubbers. It was like there was always some gap in the crowd that made him see the beautiful boy dancing. He may seemed awkward in some moves, but that was what gave him his charm, his undeniable Niall charm. And god, he wished he was …

That guy that was pressed up Niall's back tightly.

Josh gasped sharply as the jealousy hit him. Because hell, there was a young man draped all around the blond guy, his hands under his fucking shirt where only Josh's hands belonged. Whoa, slow there. That was probably a little too much thought. Too much possessive thoughts and too much groping there. The anger tightened his throat and then he jumped to his feet and jumped too his feet, only a little more than twenty minutes and two beer had passed.

Josh was rough and careless with shoving people out of his way, determined to reach Niall and just get him out of here. Somewhere where it was only the two of them because Josh couldn't stand it, he couldn't share Niall with anyone anymore. He reached Niall and glared at him angrily. When Niall saw, the Irishman cocked his eyebrows confused. Josh only pulled him away from the other guy.

"What the hell do you think are you doing?" Josh shouted over the loud music, his hand clawing Niall's wrist.

The guy Niall had been dancing with looked at Josh startled. "So you're his boyfriend? Sorry man, I didn't know he wasn't available"

Josh ignored him and Niall stared at Josh in shock. "What do you think I was doing? You didn't want to dance!"

Josh growled. "We're going. Now." And he started tugging Niall behind him while he made his way for the exit. Niall seemed to be shitfaced, and his struggle didn't really work against the strength of the fit drummer's strength. He held Niall's wrist in a tight grip, and even though the Irish boy was cursing like only an Irish fuck like him could do that, Josh dragged him into a taxi.

"Why?" Niall whined. "It was only getting cool there!"

Josh glared at him, every last drop of happiness squeezed out of his system. He closed the door of the taxi's backseat after Niall and him. "You're drunk" he deadpanned before telling the driver Niall's apartment's address.

"That's the fucking point of clubbing!" Niall exclaimed angrily. He was slumped in his seat and had his arms crossed in front of his body.

Josh shook his head. "That guy was all over you" he hissed through gritted teeth. And to not make it seem as jealous as it was meant, he added, "You know what management said to not-heterosexual activities."

"Screw Modest, honestly now. I'm bi and they're not gonna change that" Niall growled. Josh knew that Niall probably wouldn't remember these words tomorrow, as drunk as he was. Most people didn't mention it. Niall had no such usual drunken behaviour, he seemed just a little bit tipsy. He always claimed it to be his Irish blood. But Josh knew that he had drunken too much. He always drank too much.

"Easy Niall, I'm not the one pushing you into the closet. See, I will bring you home and if you want to, we can go to Funkhy Buddah tomorrow." Oh, Josh would regret that. He would totally regret that. He shouldn't have drunken that last beer. Totally not.

That's when Niall calmed down. He was drunk, of course his mood changed easily. He scooted over to his best friend and settled against him. "I will hold you to that. And you will dance with me tomorrow, do you hear me?"

Josh smirked, resisting to wrap his arms around Niall. "'course" he said, a little chuckle in his voice. "Buddah is pap-free after all"

There were a few seconds of silence between them, while Niall leaned his head against Josh's shoulder. That was another thing he loved about Niall - no matter what happened, things never got awkward.

Then Niall spoke up again, turning his head so that his nose brushed against Josh's 5pm stubble along his jawline. Josh was a little bit surprised. Because honestly, Niall always fell asleep on his shoulder at that point. "Thanks for always putting up with me buddy" Niall mumbled, voice thick and rough.

Josh smiled easily. Yeah, Niall definitely didn't understand that he would do anything for him. "It's nothing" he answered slowly, because it wasn't.

This time, Niall was asleep. His head lolled back down, Niall just a heavy warm weight on Josh's side. Probably it was easier like this. Probably it was easier with Niall fast asleep because he didn't feel how Josh relaxed with the younger boy so close, how Josh nuzzled his nose into the slightly sweaty blonde locks. He let out a deep breath. He loved those moments when Niall was tucked into Josh's side and Josh could cuddle Niall without anyone getting suspicious.

The ride home was short and silent, over much too soon. The driver held in front of the building, Josh paid him and then took Niall in his arms. The boy was a lightweight, even after all the food he consumed every day. Ok, maybe it was because Josh worked out every fucking day to be able to cope with the harshness of his job.

Josh was only struggling with the door to the house when Niall stirred and his arms that Josh had lazily draped around his neck tightened. Niall chuckled lightly. "Bridal style?" he teased sleepily.

Josh chuckled. "Would you rather be dragged up these stairs by the ankles?" Josh gave back, kicking the door to Niall's apartment shut behind him. Niall shook his head before resting it on Josh's shoulder again. "See, so stop complaining"

He knew Niall's flat so well, that he didn't even need to turn on the light when he carried his drunk best friend into his bedroom. It was messy and Josh stumbled through the dirty clothes strewn across the floor.

"Hell, you have to tidy up your room" Josh muttered when he reached the bed.

"Your room isn't better" Niall retorted, and Josh didn't answer. "See, so stop complaining"

Josh huffed out a laugh and laid Niall down on the mattress. "Do I have to tuck you in?" Josh wondered. He knew what was coming. He couldn't count the times where Josh had brought Niall home after their clubbing together. He was almost used to it.

He didn't know tonight would be different.

"You need to" Niall lifted his feet lazily. Josh shook his head but untied Niall's shoes and pulled them off, followed by Niall's socks and his jeans. Yes, Josh pulled out Niall's jeans. He would never get more of Niall, never. But this was enough. He could live with that.

He could live with that because Josh loved Niall and whatever he could get he would take.

"So, sleep now, Nialler." Josh pulled the blankets over Niall's body. He knew that the blonde was already more than half asleep, so that wouldn't be much of a fight. And then he would go home and sleep himself, hating himself because it hurt, it hurt so much, because Niall was such a perfect little piece of shit and in these nights, when Niall let Josh take care of him, Josh only fell harder.

"Will you stay here?" Niall wondered, turning to look at Josh when he was already at the door.

Josh shook his head. "Nope"

"Why not?" And Niall stretched out his hand, gesturing Josh to take it, to come over. "Come on, I want you to cuddle me"

And Josh was lost because hell, he loved Niall, and he couldn't deny him anything. Usually he wouldn't pull off his shoes and jeans, but he was drunk too. And Niall had never asked like this. So Josh went to the bed again and slipped under the sheets with his best friend. "This isn't a good idea"

But Niall only shuffled back until he was pressed into Josh's chest, so that Josh was spooning him. Josh was frozen for a second. Niall had never been this excessive about wanting affection from Josh. Now he took Josh's arm and draped it over him, across his body. And Josh sighed. He stopped fighting and relaxed. Because honestly, this was what he wanted most, this was what he'd been dreaming off all these years. He curled himself around Niall, pulled him closer, entangled their limbs and sucked in Niall's sweet scent.

"What will that mean tomorrow?" Josh wondered though.

Niall shrugged. "It means that I want to fall asleep with you and wake up like this too. Don't worry, Joshie. Sleep now, talking tomorrow."

Since when was Niall getting this wise? He was definitely hanging out with Zayn too much.


End file.
